All That Glitters is Not Gold
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Silver wasn't good enough, but Yuuri felt that if Victor was allowed to set such high restrictions and impositions, then Yuuri should be allowed to do so as well. And that was where this idea came from. This very devious idea that Phichit would be so proud of! It was time to delve into his Eros and make silver the most appealing thing to Victor Nikiforov. A/N: This has smut.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-** **So as many people did when Victor refused to kiss Silver, my first thought was for Yuuri to put on gold lipstick. So many people did fanfics or manips of it though, so I nixed that. Then I thought what if he took up the whole Silver thing and went with it? As there is only one fic I know of with a similar plot, I don't feel guilty. After all, I started this in December, but the sex would not let itself be written!**

 **-The cover for this pic has the makeup Yuuri wears.**

 **-The latter half is smut.**

* * *

The whole Victor refusing to kiss anything but gold situation had lingered in Yuuri's mind, long after they'd returned to their hotel room. He could help but think of it every time Victor smiled in his direction. How Victor had leaned over him, complaining about how he was a bad coach all because Yuuri lost by less than a quarter of a point.

And he was filled with a mixture of annoyance and amusement actually. Silver wasn't good enough for the five time Grand Prix gold medalist. Sometimes Victor could be a real brat. A brat in good need of a lesson on having too high expectations.

Yuuri loved him though, even if he was a diva most of the time. How could he not? He probably knew Victor better than anyone else sans Makkachin. Victor was gorgeous, temper tantrums and asshole actions included. It was hard to not love him.

But still, he didn't want to kiss Yuuri's medal and that was fine. Silver wasn't good enough, but Yuuri felt that if Victor was allowed to set such high restrictions and impositions, then Yuuri should be allowed to do so as well. And that was where this idea came from. This very devious idea that Phichit would be so proud of!

They had been dancing around each other for months and Yuuri had finally gotten a clue the night he'd learned of his actions at the banquet the former year. That there had been a legitimate reason for Victor's behavior when they met in Japan. That Victor had not been just teasing him in order to get a blush out of him. He'd genuinely been interested in Yuuri and was heartbroken when Yuuri gave absolutely no response.

So to learn of the truth after all these months of putting himself down for daring to feel more than he should for Victor, had been an experience. An experience that he felt he rightly deserved to explore emotionally.

Victor liked him and wanted to stay with him. And he'd even cried to prove his feelings. His tears falling without restraint.

'I figured you'd eventually decide that you needed me for a lot longer than that.' He'd gotten attached along the way, they had just been terrible at communicating their feelings to each other.

Victor was a romantic at heart, and now that Yuuri was completely aware of his feelings and the reason for his actions, he felt a lot more brave than before. Because now he knew that Victor would most likely reciprocate his feelings and actions.

So, he was going to taunt the hell out of the man until kissing silver was all he could think about. His own personal revenge for not getting what he wanted. He missed out on gold and Victor decided to be petty and punish him. So Yuuri would return said actions in kind.

It was time to delve into his Eros and make silver the most appealing thing to Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

He started immediately. And by that, he actually left the hotel early the next morning in order to find the nearest shop that sold the things he needed. The women at the desk thankfully spoke good English, and he tried his best to describe the situation to them.

"My fiance and I are here for the figure skating competition," he told the woman carefully. "He refused to kiss my medal because it wasn't gold. So I thought I would tease him by wearing silver. A lot of silver. Until he can't help but want to kiss it. And then I won't let him."

The blond woman standing at the register was beaming, and her coworker, whose hair was bright pink and sticking out in every direction, was bouncing up and down. Both looked like he'd given them the best story of their lives.

"The exhibition is tonight. It's a simple skate for fun and entertainment only. There is no judging to be done, so anything is pretty much allowed. We choreographed a pair skate together, and as he's an multiple time international champion who took a year off to coach me, him joining me will be a surprise for everyone. But I was hoping to get a good silver lipstick or a gloss to go with my costume. One that sparkles a lot. The accents of the costume are all done in silver, conveniently enough."

"We can help," the two said, grins matching and eyes flashing with excitement. "We have a wide selection here," the first woman added.

Yuuri ended up leaving the shop with more knowledge on makeup than he ever thought he would need. He was also grateful that both women weren't in the least bit phased over his desire to wear makeup to begin with. He also learned how to apply it properly, though he would probably be asking Phichit for his help. Phichit knew everything there was to know about facial makeup, so he would be the best person to go to.

From there, he'd been instructed to get his nails done at a nearby shop both women recommended, and he was to hand over the paper they'd given him, along with the nail varnish he'd been instructed to purchase, to a man named Wu.

The man who ended up taking care of him was a fan of figure skating, coincidentally, and was more than happy to take him on. Also, he asked some very deep questions that Yuuri hadn't expected considering it was usually about asking for photos and 'I love you so much'.

"Will you have your wedding on the ice?" the man had asked first, and Yuuri tried his best not to sputter.

"We haven't really talked about it," he said after a moment.

"Well, Nikiforov seems to be smitten with you," the man said with a wink. "He'd probably get married anywhere. There are many places around here if you're interested."

"There is no way I could leave out my family and friends from something like that. We'd have to plan that out. I know nothing about weddings."

There was a hum of agreement. "My husband's sister did the planning for our wedding. Neither of us had much to do beyond fittings and choosing cake and rings. Though my husband took more of a personal interest in the clothes. She enjoyed herself though, so it might not be that bad."

"I don't think my sister would want to plan a wedding," Yuuri admitted as he thought of Mari. "My ballet instructor however…"

How many times in his teen years did Minako try setting him up on dates with people? She had been waiting for him to 'get together with someone' for years.

"Just don't be pressured to wear white just because some countries hold a silly belief about it. It stains really easily and it's such a hassle trying to keep your clothes pristine."

"You didn't wear white?"

The man snorted. "My husband is a fashion designer. He likes to take risks and he did it with our suits. We started off in white clothing and got showered from above after the kiss. He'd done something with dye, and by the time the water was gone, our suits had turned into rainbows from the running dye."

That was pretty cool actually.

"I know," the man snorted once he saw Yuuri's expression. "Dramatic as fuck, but they were some damn good suits."

Yuuri's nails came out fantastic, glittering from the sparkles that had been carefully applied. He left the shop feeling much better and with Wu Robles as a new Twitter friend. It was a good venture.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this to Victor Nikiforov," said Phichit as he slowly applied Yuuri's eyeliner, which was silver as expected. It fit the theme really well. The jewels took more time to apply though, but that was fine. Anything was worth it really. Just so long as he looked the part of a silver temptation.

"I'm just going to tease him a little. He should learn not to be so damn picky. And that dramatics are a little too much at times. He'll understand by the time I'm finished."

Phichit laughed. "I'm so glad you met him. I've wanted to do this for ages but you were always so scared to trying new things that I thought I might send you into a panic attack, so I didn't try convincing you."

"I'm glad I met him too. Now maybe he'll finally want to kiss me like I've wanted him to. It's been awhile since China."

"And will you let him, or does he have to kiss the medal first?"

"What do you think?"

Phichit's laughter was enough to make Yuuri's belly roll with warmth. He felt like an evil genius and he couldn't wait. This was the best plan he'd ever had!

"Eyeliner is on fleek. You are ready to slay, boy!"

* * *

"Yuuri?"

The brunet merely sent his fiance a sweet smile as he prepared to take to the ice. Yurio was taking a few bows after finishing his exhibition skate. He'd been dressed in tiger print and had done a fantastic job. Welcome to The Madness definitely suited his tastes and had the energy that fit him so well.

"Yuuri, what are you wearing? I didn't know you planned for makeup or else I would have done something to match."

Yuuri hummed. "As I'm the silver medalist, I thought I should play on the role, you know? Make sure everyone remembers my silver medal. What's the matter, Victor? You don't like silver? Do I not look good in it?" he asked, fluttering his lashes for the full effect.

Victor blinked a few times, eyes straying from Yuuri's glittering mouth, to his bejeweled eyes, and sparkling fingers. Icy blue eyes seemed to freeze in place as they stared at Yuuri's right hand. "What happened to your ring?"

Yuuri waved his hands and wiggled his fingers, showing the fake silver ring he'd purchased that day. "I figured as I wasn't good enough to win gold, I don't deserve to wear a gold ring. We'll just have to settle for silver for now. Nationals, 4CC, and Worlds are coming up though, so we'll just have to wait until then to try for gold again."

Victor was pouting though. "Yuuri… you don't have to do that. It was only .12 points away from Yurio's score. You set a new World Record with your Free Program. You don't need to take off your ring because you didn't win gold."

"Gold doesn't go with silver," Yuuri pointed out. "It would have clashed with the ensemble."

"No one would have really noticed it."

But Yuuri was ignoring him because it was time for him to begin his own exhibition routine. He left Victor standing there, gaping at him as he got further and further away.

Yes, this was going to be fun. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Yuuri fluttered his lashes repeatedly, smiling as he looked up at Victor. He'd placed a hand on Victor's face many times while skating, and now, he was simply staring.

Victor didn't know what was going on, but Yuuri's Eros had been on full display all evening. Even after changing out of his costume and into the suit Victor had bought him, which looked far too good on his body actually, he hadn't stopped.

His hair was slicked back so that his face was more visible to everyone and his glasses had been left at the hotel. hey wouldn't have been able to emphasize his eyes properly, and the blue on them would have clashed. But Yuuri did keep his fake nails on, plus he had Phichit touch up his makeup. He also refused to put his ring back on, which frustrated Victor to no conceivable end!

"Yuuri, would you like to dance?"

The younger man smirked and took Victor hand, placing it on his lower back, far too low to be considered proper or polite. Just a few inches and Victor would be able to grab his ass. The ass that looked delectable in his trousers.

He was pulled into a slow dance, Yuuri's long nails trailing over his neck because Yuuri had decided to hold him there instead of placing a hand on his shoulder like was customary.

Victor withheld a shiver and pulled Yuuri in closer.

"You look lovely, Yuuri. I just wish you'd put your ring back on," he confessed, feeling a little put out that their connection wasn't as visible to everyone now.

Yuuri shook his head and countered with, "But I'm not worthy of gold if I can't even manage to win a gold medal. So obviously I shouldn't wear any gold until I deserve it."

"Yuuri, you've worked really hard. The Grand Prix Final gold medal isn't the only one you can win, and I don't care if you have a gold medal or not."

"Yes, you do."

He frowned. "No, I really don't."

Yuuri's face turned down in a pout. "You wouldn't kiss my silver medal, so obviously you do care. So if you don't want to kiss silver, I'm sure I can entice someone else into doing it."

Yuuri made a show of puckering his silver coated lips before stepping out of Victor's hold.

Victor was left gaping as Yuuri sashayed away.

"Yuuri's got you wrapped around his finger."

Victor turned to see Phichit, smiling widely.

"I hope you get a clue and do something before Chris gets too friendly!" the Thai skater sang as he too sauntered away.

This was payback for the medal comment, and Yuuri was doing it far too well. He looked far too good in lipstick. And his eyelashes had been done to perfection, which he was certain was Phichit's fault.

As the banquet had only just started, he probably wasn't going to be able to secret Yuuri away just yet, meaning he had at least an hour of this suffering ahead of him. Watching as Yuuri flitted from person to person, that smile on his face as he went.

* * *

"Yuuri, can we please go? I-I want to spend some time with you before our flight in the morning."

"But no one has kissed my medal yet," Yuuri pouted, pulling his collar aside to reveal that he was indeed wearing his silver medal under his suit.

Victor almost groaned aloud. "I'll kiss it if you want me to, but I just want to go back to the hotel and relax."

"Hmm, no."

What?

"You should only kiss silver if you want to. Not because I want you to. I'm not going to force you into doing something that obviously makes you unhappy."

"But Yuuri, I want to kiss you, not the medal!" Victor whined lowly, trying to keep their business private for Yuuri sake. He didn't know if Yuuri wanted everyone to know about them or not.

"Well seeing as your mouth has obviously never touched silver before, you might not have the experience necessary."

He knew what the other was doing, and he also knew that he was falling for it. But Victor just really wanted Yuuri and if he had to kiss the damn medal just to get Yuuri to let himself be touched, then he would do it.

"Give me the medal, Yuuri."

"No."

"Yuuri-"

"You'll have to take it off me. Right here."

Victor's breathing sped up at the prospect of stripping Yuuri enough in front of everyone, just so he could get his mouth on the medal.

Fine then. If Yuuri wouldn't object, then Victor would make sure that everyone got the message.

Stepping closer, Victor popped the two buttons on the suit and took great care in removing the new tie and slipping it into his pocket. Yuuri wouldn't need it after all. He then moved to undo four buttons, revealing Yuuri's pale chest and what he was looking forward to the most.

Instead of slipping it over Yuuri's head like most would do, Victor merely leaned down and placed his mouth against the silver, making certain to push it into Yuuri's heated flesh. The other man shivered under his touch when his hands trailed around to Yuuri's lower back to hold him close. Victor was good at playing after all, and he knew the game better than Yuuri did.

There was an unmistakable sound of a mobile shutter going off, but he didn't care. This was his time to pay Yuuri back for being such a tease all evening.

"Victor, people are watching," Yuuri whispered desperately.

"Didn't you want that, Yuuri? Didn't you want an audience?" Victor purred, smirking against the warmed metal.

"Fuck."

"You both a fucking gross."

They pulled apart at the sound of Yurio's voice, which had ruined the moment. The teen looked pissed at the both of them.

"If you're going to do disgusting shit, go back to your damn room and leave the rest of us out of it!" he hissed. "I don't want to be a part of whatever the katsudon is doing to you, idiot, so get your damn act together and go away!"

Flashing the blond a grin, Victor took up Yuuri's hand and began pulling him along. And no, he did not fix Yuuri's clothing. There would be no need to by the time they made it back to the room.

* * *

"That was such a devious thing to do, Yuuri!" Victor murmured against the shorter man's ear as they waited in the elevator. His hands were tightly gripping onto Yuuri's hips in order to keep both of them steady and his knee had pushed its way between Yuuri's slightly parted legs. Yuuri seemed to have given up his pride and had leaned into Victor's hold, resting his head against Victor's right shoulder and rubbing his ass on the man's thigh.

"I have my moments, Vitya."

He shuddered at the sound of Yuuri's voice and how arousing it was when calling his name. He was struck by how sexy Yuuri was. How distracting Yuuri's lightly gyrating hips were.

"We might have to catch a later flight. My plans involve staying in the bed for the next several hours."

Yuuri's hands reached around them and grabbed onto Victor's ass, his smile was unrepentant. He gave a firm squeeze, pulling Victor even closer. "I wouldn't mind that."

The air around them had become far too heated to be comfortable, but Victor didn't plan on moving. Yuuri's body was far too attractive to avoid and the heat only made it better. The light friction from the slightest movement and the fact that his cock enjoyed it made it better than he'd imagined it could be.

When the doors opened, he gave a gentle push, allowing Yuuri to lead them to their room, where their bed's remained pushed together and the curtains had been left closed that evening. "Do you have your key, Yuuri?" he asked, making sure to brush his lips against the other's earlobe.

"Front pocket, Vitya."

Victor made a show of 'accidentally' brushing his hand against the tented front of Yuuri's trousers, as he reached for the room key. He reveled the hiss he got in response, and pinched Yuuri's thigh before retrieving the card.

Yuuri turned suddenly and yanked him down by his tie. "I hope you're as good as you think you are, Vitya. I wouldn't want to be disappointed tonight."

Challenge accepted.

* * *

A slew of Japanese curses flew from his mouth. A rarity, as Yuuri didn't curse often. But Victor apparently didn't like his sexual talent being challenged and he was so very good with not only his hands but his cock. He proved with every push and pull that he wasn't the 'disappointing' sort.

"English, Yuuri," Victor said as his hips snapped forward, jostling Yuuri further up the mattress. "I want to know what you're saying to me. I want to hear all your dirty thoughts about us. About how good I'm fucking you."

Unfortunately, nothing particularly clear came from Yuuri's mouth, and it was enough to make Victor huff a laugh in his ear. "Have I made you forget English, kotyonok? Can you not handle it? Is the pleasure too good for you?"

In retaliation to Victor's teasing jibes and taunting thrusts, Yuuri reached up to pull hard on Victor's hair, enjoying the strained moan he got in response. He might not have been able to vocalize his desires the way Victor wanted, but he still had tricks he could use. Victor was aroused because of him and his body, so Yuuri simply had to use that to his advantage.

"We need to get you some high heels to match your makeup," murmured Victor, his eyes focused on Yuuri's mouth, which he hadn't dared touch yet. The lipstick and gloss had remained perfectly intact with the rest of Yuuri's makeup. "I want you to walk around in only the heels and your makeup. You look so beautiful, Yuuri. I can't resist the thought of you dressing down for me and only me."

The thrill that ran down his spine made him arch into Victor's thrusts. He could envision himself in only heels as well. Platforms that sparkled with every step and made his legs look damn fine in them. He'd probably look good on a pole too. Legs spread all the way out in a side split as he grinded down on the pole.

He managed to suggest the idea, the words almost too breathless to make out, but Victor's ears were apparently good at picking up even minor sounds, because his eyes dilated even further and he nodded. He nodded vigorously and pushed even harder against Yuuri.

"You'd give me a private show, Yuuri? All for me and no one else?"

" _Yeeeeeesssssss_!" agreed Yuuri, raking his nails down Victor's back in punishment for teasing. For being so damn attractive and knowing how to use it so well.

"Hold your legs for me, detka."

Yuuri found himself nearly folded in half, knees pressed against his shoulders as he held his legs up so Victor could get a better angle. An angle almost too good for Yuuri handle. But Victor was laying against him, Yuuri's ankles were able to wrap around his neck to tug his head down further. His breathing came twice as hard, all the pressure on his lungs heightening the experience. Making him far more aroused than one would think after losing a good percentage of their breath.

"Can you come untouched, Yuuri?"

Yes! Yes, he could!

And he would.

Victor's mouth was close enough for a light touch, but not enough for a real kiss. Yuuri groaned at how unfair everything was. How his plan somewhat backfired all because Victor thought his mouth was far too attractive to 'ruin'. And he was pinned down too much to be able to take matters into his own hands!

"Yuuri, are you close? You're leaking all over yourself and making quite the mess. It's so wet down there. So wet for me."

Yuuri moaned. Russian or English didn'y matter. Victor was good at talking dirty either way.

One of Victor's hands moved from the pillow beside Yuuri's head in order to grip onto Yuuri's hair, which had been growing out a bit. It was enough for a fistful, and Victor tugged hard in tandem with a sharp thrust, and Yuuri was lost in a sea of pleasure and tingles, body tightening up around Victor, as if trying to hold him inside forever.

Victor let loose a Russian curse, grinding himself down on Yuuri as he too came.

"Fuck, Yura. Please do this again. It's the sexiest thing I've ever been a part of."

A nod was his only answer as Yuuri was too exhausted to do anything but greedily take in air as Victor pulled out in order to release him from his folded position. His lungs burned but it was so worth it.

When they were properly spooning and Victor's face was pressed into the nape of Yuuri neck, the Russian added, "If you did this with either bronze or gold makeup in the future, I will die a happy man."

"If anyone is wearing the bronze, it'll be you."

A huffed laugh against his ear and a gentle caress on his outer thigh told him of Victor's opinion on such an idea.

"If it brings a repeat performance of this, I'll do anything, kotyonok." Victor lifted his hand and placed a kiss on it. A second later, somethimg cold was slipped onto his finger. His gold ring. The sap.

Yuuri sighed and snuggled back into Victor's warmth.

Sleep seemed like such a lovely idea to his worn out body, until Yuuri realized he still had all the makeup on and that he'd have to take all of it off before sleeping!

Dammit!

* * *

 **A/N: Done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
